


[Podfic] Nerdfighteria Island: In Which Drama, Miscommunication, and Peer Pressure Threaten to Destroy an Entire Civilization

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: Llamas, Multi, Phandom - Freeform, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, implied pairings abound, nerdfighteria island, nerdfighters, vlogbrothers - Freeform, written by a lot of people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, what happens when you take 16 people, from six different countries, ranging in age from 13-26, and give them 11 months to write what is (most likely) the largest single piece of collaborative fanfiction this phandom has ever seen? A fricken’ weird story.</p>
<p>Podfic'd version here, chapter-by-chapter and eventually an entire podbook version. </p>
<p>Original story found on Fanfiction and Tumblr (links within)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which the Island is in Uproar

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thanks to JustGoogleIt, who granted me permission to podfic this AMAZING story, and of course to all those lovely authors who helped to write it! I am honored to be part of this project!

MP3 version: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k6k52qp4s5xp2k3/Nerdfighteria_Island_Ch_1.mp3)

MP4: SOON

 

A written version of this fic can be found on:

Fanfiction: [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10107422/1/Nerdfighteria-Island)

Tumblr: [here](http://realityisnoplacetolive.tumblr.com/post/76482029865/nerdfighteria-island-in-which-drama-miscommunication)


	2. In Which Charlie McDonnell Bribes a Llama

MP3 version: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ysclsd4rlx6dkoq/Nerdfighteria_Island_Ch_2.mp3)

MP4: SOON

 

A written version of this fic can be found on:

Fanfiction: [here](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10107422/2/Nerdfighteria-Island)

Tumblr: [here](http://realityisnoplacetolive.tumblr.com/post/76481954290/nerdfighteria-island-in-which-drama)


End file.
